Best Skye Hikari Jokes (Parody of Chuck Norris jokes) by multiple people
Description- What's up, buttercup? That was cheesy. Anyway, this fic is just going to be a list of random jokes about Skye's hardcoreness that are just like the Chuck Norris jokes. Anyone can add onto this list! #Skye doesn't kill Risen, she stares at them and dares them to attack #Chuck Norris is actually Skye's apprentice #Skye is not named after the sky. The sky is named after Skye. #Chuck Norris is the Skye of the real world except less hot and without boobs #Skye Hikari isn't a bada$$, a bada$$ is Skye Hikari #Captain Falcon learned how to Falcon Punch from Skye #She wears gloves, because if she touched anyone, they would be dead #If Skye were a Pokemon and used False Swipe, the Pokemon would be dead #She never climbed Mt. Terran. Mt. Terran rose up in the air when it touched her. #If she played Pokemon, she would beat the game with a Magikarp egg #She doesn't lose a battle, she let's them live #Sephiroth tried to attack Skye with his sword. He was never heard from again. #Arceus doesn't use Judgement on Skye. It can't judge Skye's attacks. #She can win a game of Connect Four with three moves #There's no theory of evolution, just a list of animals that Skye allows to live #When she does a pushup, she's not lifting herself up from the ground, she's pushing the Earth down #She does not sleep, she waits. #Skye Hikari made a Happy Meal cry #A Klondike Bar will do anything for Skye #She played "Who will blink first" with a mirror. And won. #She doesn't dial a wrong number, you just picked up the wrong phone #Superman owns a pair of Skye Hikari pajamas #Who's that Pokemon? Skye answers "Pikachu" even though the answer is "Charmander", and she guesses it right. #If you have Five Gold, and Skye has Five Gold, she has more money than you #Skye Hikari is the reason why Waldo is hiding; because of her awesomeness #Skye isn't awesomesauce, awesomesauce is Skye #The grass is always greener because Skye was there, where the grass is soaked in awesomesauce #When Bruce Banner gets mad, he turns into the Hulk. When the Hulk gets mad, he turns into Skye #She uses a night light. Not because she's afraid of the dark, but because the dark is afraid of her #It is better to give than receive. This is particularly true when receiving a Skye Hikari punch to the face. #Skye Hikari doesn't dial the wrong number, you just picked up the wrong phone. #Skye can slam a revolving door #Skye Hikari can light a fire by putting two ice cubes together #If Skye Hikari owned a GPS, it would ask her for directions #Skye Hikari doesn't wear a watch, she decides what time it is #She counted to Infinity... Twice #Skye can cut a knife with butter #Skye can drown a fish #Skye is the only person who can punch a cyclops between the eye #Skye can find the end of a circle